Duo Uranus 230BWD
It appeared in the Beyblade Metal Fury Movie: The God of Destruction returns Nemesis. Face Bolt: Uranus/Ice-Titan The Face Bolt depicts "Uranus", god of the skies in Greek and in Roman mythology Uranus' equivalent was, Caelus. Uranus was the primal God of the Sky who fathered the Titans with Gaia. The design features the head of Uranus split in two, again resembling its dual nature and referencing its Fusion Wheel Duo, and is printed on an atomic yellow-green Face Bolt. The design is slightly asymmetrical with reversed colors schemes, with one side black containing atomic green highlights and the other side having atomic green with black highlights. The Hasbro version has a Spark FX decal in place of the Facebolt decal. Energy Ring: Uranus/Ice-Titan *'Weight:' 2.4 grams Uranus is a dark translucent indigo in color similar to the Aquario and Fox Energy Rings, but is designed in a spiky, vortex-like manner to represent tornadoes and other atmospheric phenomena. This could be used for stamina, but not recommended. The size of the Energy Ring is extremely small, for it shows over a millimeter of space when placed on the Twisted Fusion Wheel, the smallest Clear Wheel in diameter. The Hasbro version will include Spark FX decals. It has use on the the Spiral metal wheel. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 4D Fusion Wheel: Duo *'Total Weight:' 42.3 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.7 grams Duo's Metal Frame consists of rising ridges and spirals which overlay one another, giving Duo the appearance of being layered, like a screw. It has many ridges and edges that give it some resemblance to Twisted and is quite thick. Duo's Metal Frame has four square-like indents with a rectangular protrusion that forms the upper half of the "air vent", which is used to adjust the weight distribution and centre of gravity of the Fusion Wheel. Core *'Weight:' 21.6 grams Duo's Core, akin to the Metal Frame, is round with various protrusions and square designs pushing into the Core that form reliefs. Duo's Core has four sides with different designs. The "A" Side , which represents Attack Mode, has the letter "A" engraved into it with a rectangular gap, while the "S" Side, which sits opposite from the "A" side and represents Stamina Mode, has the letter "S" engraved into it as well and features a thinner gap at the top. Duo's Core also bears a striking resemblance to Jade's Core as well. Modes Duo has two Modes which are determined by the placement of the Metal Frame upon the Core in either Stamina or Attack mode. In Stamina Mode, Duo is a perfectly balanced circle akin to Twisted lacking any grooves and with a larger diameter with impressive Defense qualities. In Attack Mode, Duo is a heavily unbalanced circle, lopsided such that it moves aggressively even on Stamina-Type Tips such as EWD and AS that have low contact with the stadium. This results in a usable Defense gimmick that uses the opponents recoil against them and causing them to self-KO. However, the sporadic nature of the gimmick prevents Duo's Attack Mode from becoming top-tier. Performance Performance-wise, Duo succeeds Death as a Defense-Type Wheel with superior Stamina qualities, able to hold off well against Attack-Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Blitz better than Death. When paired with BD145, there is very little space between the bottom of the Fusion Wheel and the Track, similar to Death. Duo performs very well on BD145, B:D and AD145. Duo is so proficient in Defense combos that it does not even need Metal Face Bolts of any kind in its Defense combinations, unlike Twisted, Death, and Phantom. However, Duo can't take hits from below very well, even with the tracks 230 and TH170, although some combos use the weakness to an advantage. In Attack Mode, Duo tends to act like M145 on a Beyblade due to its tendency to hop and jump around, just like M145. For this reason, Tracks such as TH170 and 230 are detrimental to a Beyblade's performance when combined with Duo in Attack Mode. Duo was rumored to have its gimmick revolve around manipulating air currents to trap the opponent's beys, but the actual gimmick is the ability to manipulate Duo's weight distribution. Duo's Attack and Stamina Modes dramatically change the performance of the Wheel, to the extent that it behaves and performs like an entirely different Bey, depending on the Mode. While the Attack Mode is not recommended it's great if paired with M145Q combo, but the Stamina Mode is more preferred due to higher advantage like higher stamina and defense. Duo also has exceptionally well stamina in the combo MF-F Duo Bull 230EWD. Overall For comparison: If Death was the 4D successor to Earth wheel, then Duo is the 4D successor to Twisted wheel, even with the imbalance (Attack mode), although it can also be without the imbalance (Stamina mode). Attack: 3 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 0 Hasbro Mold The 1st Hasbro mold of Duo cannot change modes, it is in Stamina mode. It is hollow which reduces it's weight a lot. It's design is different from the Takara Tomy version because it lacks the gaps on the sides. This Fusion wheel does not have outstanding defense like the Takara Tomy mold. Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is the same Track as the one that Flame Byxis 230WD and Flash Sagittario 230WD have and a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick in order to protect itself from Beys. Because it was designed to force shorter Beyblades to hit the Spin Track, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys such as Mercury Anubis. It is also currently the highest Track, and its height has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Flame Byxis' release, low-height Beyblades such as the 85 Track dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not affected by shorter Beyblades at all, and thus completely defeated the Low-Track metagame. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. However, 230's main downfall is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that are still lower than 230, such as 145, and Left-Spinning Beys such as L-Drago Destructor. Triple Height 170 can outperform 230 though due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220 and the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230 due to 230's height, which causes imbalance through lack of sufficient contact with the stadium at low spin velocities. Despite this, 230 is a great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. It is a gold color. Performance Tip: Big Wide Defense (BWD) *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 'B'ig 'W'ide 'D'efense is another variation of the Wide Defense (WD) Performance Tip. In this case, in accordance to its name, it is an enlarged version where the "gear" of the original WD has been raised with the Spike tip protruding in a spikier sense; this has the tip appear slightly longer than that of WD. It is a translucent blue-green. Many mistake that the BWD is the problem of Behemoth's terrible balance, but it is due to the Behemoth wheel. The reason why is that many blame BWD to be too sharp that it causes it to quake but it is proven to be false.